Dreams Forgoten
by Yamashita
Summary: When Kagome gets seperated from the group soon after seeing InuYasha and Kikyou together. She has teammed up with someone since. When they get stuck in a cave, Kagome senses a famialiar aura when she goes to check it out she finds..Read to find out[InuKag
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER::: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters. Takahashi-Sama does lol **

**But I think I own Phury...XD**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she trailed behind the rest of the group. InuYasha had met up with Kikyou the night before. _'What am I _

_supposed to do now? I knew when I asked InuYasha if I could stay it meant seeing them together…but I didn't realize it'd _

_hurt so much…'_ Sango noticed Kagome falling behind. She turned to Miroku, "Hey…does Kagome seem alright to you?"

she whispered in his ear. Miroku looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye. He sighed "Poor Kagome…I suspect

InuYasha hurt her again…" Shippo heard this and gasped "INUYASHA HURT KAGOME?!?!" Miroku covered Shippo's

mouth with his hand "Not physically!!" Shippo sighed from relief "Oh…you mean he went to see Kikyou again?" Miroku

nodded sadly "Unfortunately…" Shippo glared at InuYasha "He's such a jerk! Can't he see Kagome has feelings for him!?"

Sango looked at Shippo sadly "No…that's the problem…" Shippo continued to glare at him "That jerk…And he loves

Kagome too I know!!" Miroku looked at Shippo then too InuYasha whom was walking ahead of them. "Yes…he does, but he

can't admit it, more or less see it because Kikyou is still in his mind…" InuYasha's ears twitched hearing Kikyou's name

mentioned. He growled but didn't say anything. Kagome sighed as she fell further behind. _'That's it…I don't care who or _

_what asks first…even if it's Kouga…I will marry him…' _she froze. _'Wait…WHAT AM I SAYING?!'_ As she said that, Kagome

lost her footing and fell of the edge of the cliff they were walking not too far from. (A/N: Convenient XDD)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed closing her eyes and crying

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!" InuYasha perked up hearing her voice. He turned around quickly

to see Kagome was no longer in sight "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled running up to the edge of the cliff just in time

to see a small green and white dot hit the ground. "Ka…Go…me…no…she…KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His voice

echoed through the area. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara ran up to the edge of the cliff. "I-I-InuYasha…is…is…is she?

…." Shippo stuttered. "Kagome…she…InuYasha THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" yelled Sango blaming him for what had

happened. InuYasha turned around and glared at Sango. _'…I gotta get out of here before I do something drastic…' _

InuYasha stood up and took off. He jumped up the side of the cliff/mountain they were on. He looked down once. "Good

bye…" was all he said before taking off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome yawned as she sat up in a hut. She hadn't been home ever sense the accident. "Oh…good morning Phury…

"Kagome said looking at her new teammate whom had saved her from the fall. He had just walked in as she woke. "Oh,

you're awake. Good morning Kagome" He smiled kindly. "So, how much longer are you wanting to stay in this village?"

Kagome stood up and shrugged, "Not sure…I guess we could leave now if you want." Phury nodded sounds good. He

grabbed his katana and walked out. As Kagome walked outside, he held the tatami ( ? ) mat that covered the door open for

her "Thank you…" Kagome said as she walked out. She no longer wore her school uniform, but a typical villager's kimono.

"Thank you Madam Priestess" Kagome said smiling. The priestess smiled "It is no trouble at all Lady Kagome. You are

welcome" Kagome and Phury bowed before leaving the village.

'_InuYasha…' _was all Kagome could think of since the fall. She was constantly having dreams about him and her other

friends. Phury glanced over to Kagome. "Hey…Kagome?...you ok? You seem kinda down…" he said. Kagome snapped out

of her current thought and looked at him "Oh…uh…umm…I'm ok…really…" she sweat dropped. He looked at her

unbelievingly "Ok…." _I don't believe it…' _Kagome sighed once more before looking ahead to the path they were on.

* * *

**Ok...Third Story lol :D**

**I had a weird dream of few nights ago and this is based on that lol **

**Well PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!! I really need to know what you guys think so I can 1: Update and B: Know if I should write more stories lol...**

**YamaShita**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well...second chapter!! XD**

**Oh and in the first chapter when it says "" it is "dmit" sweatdrops...heh...sorry but I am not really a cusser sweatdrops again**

**Any way...Enjoy!! lol :)**

* * *

"Where are you?!" Kagome yelled while covering her face trying to protect her eyes from the violently blowing snow. "Kagome! In here!"

Phury yelled from the mouth of a cave. "Where!?" Kagome hollered back. Phury looked outside, scanning the area for Kagome. Though it

was difficult to see through the blizzard. _'Dmn…What the heck is with the weather?!' _(A/N: It took a lot for me to just say that word…I don't

like to cuss sweat drops) Kagome eventually found the cave's entrance. "Kagome are you ok?!" Phury wrapped some cloth around her to

warm her back up. _cough cough _"Yeah….I'm ok…just a little cold is all…_A-CHOO!" _Phury helped her over to a dry place to sit down. "Here,

you stay here while I start a fire." Once Phury managed to start a fire, He walked over to where Kagome was. "Heh…looks like we're at a

stand-still until the weather clears up…" Kagome nodded. "Yeah…"

A few hours later, Phury had fallen asleep by the fire. Kagome however, stayed awake. _'What's this feeling?…I…sense…I sense something… _

_an aura…but…not an evil one…its…what is it?…" _Kagome couldn't ignore the feeling anymore. She stood up. Kagome still held the cloth

that Phury had given her to stay warm due to the wind that still blew in. Slowly, Kagome followed the aura to the back of the cave. _'The closer _

_I get…The more familiar it is…' _Kagome continued walking for about ten minutes. She came to one part of the cave that had large boulders

laid around blocking her way any further. _'Great…though…the aura…' _Her attention was draw to one large boulder not too far from her.

"It's…there…" She said softly. Kagome slowly made her way to the boulder. At first, she was reluctant to approach the rock, But eventually

she decided to go up to it. Kagome took a deep breath before walking around the large rock. When she saw the source of the aura she had

senced for most of the time they were in the cave. Her heart was pounding and she had dropped her cloth. Her eyes were wide open as she

stared at the source whom was unconscious.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Phury had awoken to see Kagome was no longer there. He sat up quickly "Kagome?! Kagome where are you!?" He stood to and looked

around "Where could she have gone?… I know she's smart enough not to have gone out in this weather…" He studied the cave floor to see

if there were any foot prints. There were. He quietly followed the footprints though they were faint. _'Kagome, where are you!?' _

* * *

**I guess this is a cliffie XDD Well I updated mainly because someone said they liked it lol YAY!!! XD**

**Well please review!!! **

**Yamashita**


End file.
